1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a backrest construction for the front seat of a motor vehicle with a backrest frame, a head arranged on the top of the frame, a lower node arranged on the underside of the backrest frame on both sides, and with a lower crossbeam arranged between the lower node points.
2. Description of Related Art
Lightweight designs are being introduced to an ever greater extent in the field of automotive engineering in order to minimize fuel consumption. Because of the different variants in motor vehicle equipment, e.g., a two-door design, a four-door design, a design with electric or manual adjustment of the inclination of the backrest, a design with electric or manual head support drive, many different possible connection points are needed for these components, but then, if they are all integrated into the backrest construction, they contribute to its weight, which is thus in conflict with the idea of lightweight design.
To at least partially compensate for the expense due to using lightweight construction materials, which are very expensive, automatic fabrication is provided to reduce the cost of assembly.
If different materials or alloys are used, simple separation of materials should be provided for the purpose of recycling so that the recycled materials can be reused. In addition, add-on components of mass-produced steel back rests, most of which are in the form of fabricated steel sheet structures, should also be used as much as possible in the backrest design. Ultimately, load-bearing constructions as similar as possible should be possible with different types of vehicles to be able to save on development costs and optimize production costs.
The primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a backrest construction for the front seat of a motor vehicle which can be manufactured easily as lightweight structures and can meet the above-mentioned requirements as much as possible.
This object is achieved according to this invention by the fact that the parts of the backrest construction are designed in part as extruded sections and in part as castings.
An especially preferred embodiment of this invention is described in greater detail below in conjunction with the drawings.